felipebrossfandomcom-20200213-history
Felipebross vs. Orange Banned: Part 1/Transcript
Narrator: Last time on The New Felipebross and Eddybross Show, basically, Felipebross had to deal with Ban again, but that Ban was a recolor and his name was Orange Ban, when Felipebross was eating breakfast, he couldn't because Orange Ban wouldn't let him eat breakfast, more like a good breakfast. Then Eddybross made him some donuts, and then Orange Ban gave Felipebross poisoned jawbreakers which made him go to Orange Ban Kingdom. Will Felipebross will ever escape Ban Kingdom? Find out now on this episode of The New Felipebross and Eddybross Show. {Scene cuts to Orange Ban's castle inside} Felipebross: It's not It's not. It just can't be. There should really, like really be a possible way out of here. {A remote appears} Felipebross: What will this remote do? Febreze: I have sent you some help. This is from the Objectcopter. Felipebross: Yeah! Finally! Got some help (17x) {Scene cuts to Orange Ban's castle outside with Objectcopter} {Football (Anthropomorphic World) jumps out of the Objectcopter} {Scene cuts to Orange Ban's castle inside} {Camera pans to Football (Anthropomorphic World} Felipebross: Are you Football from Anthropomorphic World? Football (Anthropomorphic World): Yes. I've came here to rescue you. Felipebross: Yay! I'm being rescued! Woohoo! {Football (Anthropomorphic World) touches cage} Felipebross: Wow! That's amazing! How did you- {static} Party Hat: Guys! There's no time to be Mickey Mouse! Get your butts outta here before you get murdered by Orange Banned and his Orange Mini Bans. Rubber: The only to fight him is to fight the Orange Mini Bans is in Super Smash Bros. style. Beachball: And also you'll also need to destroy Orange Banned which we said already. Asteroid: Still take the remote. You'll need it with you. Over and out. Felipebross: So this is a Smash Phone? {Maroon Ban: WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT! (X2)} Football (Anthropomorphic World): Oh noes. This is not good. {Maroon Ban: WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT! (X3)} Felipebross: Dang right it is. We need to get out of here. Narrator: Felipebross and Football from Anthropomorphic World venture out the dungeon to search for Orange Ban. When they entered the dungeon, they prepared for the unexpected that has yet to come. {Scene cuts to Orange Ban's dungeon} {Felipebross and Football (Anthropomorphic World) moves 10 steps} Orange Mini Ban #1: Banned forever. {Football (Anthropomorphic World) kicks Orange Mini Ban} {2 Orange Mini Bans move 10 steps} {Felipebross kills the 2 Orange Mini Bans} {an Orange Mini Ban appears} {Orange Mini Ban #4 eats the Life Mushroom} {Felipebross and Football (Anthropomorphic World) throw 5 bombs and TNTs} {Orange Mini Ban #4 explodes} {Felipebross and Football (Anthropomorphic World) look right and left 4 times} {an Orange Mini Ban laughs} {Football (Anthropomorphic World) throws 2 grenades at Orange Mini Ban} {Incoming Message appears} Shelly: That was great guys! Golf Ball: Now ahead, there's a keypad. Tennis Ball: You might need the correct passcode to get through that door. Boombox: You guys can hack in to it, ya? Football (Anthropomorphic World): True. Ruby: Good luck with it then. {End Transmission} {Felipebross and Football (Anthropomorphic World) try to hack the keypad but fails} Felipebross: GRR! {Football (Anthropomorphic World) punches the keypad} {Felipebross and Football (Anthropomorphic World) run away from the explosion} {Keypad explodes} {Felipebross and Football (Anthropomorphic World) look} {Scene cuts to Orange Ban's castle outside} {Objectcopter appears} Beahball: Here take this. {Beachball throws Grappling Hook out of the helicopter} {Felipebross and Football from Anthropomorphic World received a Grappling Hook!} {Felipebross takes the Grappling Hook} Felipebross: There! We're ready! {Felipebross locates target to go up at the top of Orange Ban's castle} {Felipebross and Football (Anthropomorphic World) go up at the top of Orange Ban's castle} Orange Mini Ban: Intruders! {Scene is censored} {Shows frame message of 4 censors} {Felipebross and Football (Anthropomorphic World) walks to Mario Pipe} {Felipebross and Football (Anthropomorphic World) jumps inside the Mario Pipe} {Scene cuts to brick wall in widescreen distorted} {Football (Anthropomorphic World) is singing Cold Funk for 21 seconds} Felipebross: Calm down! Nobody bit the dust yet! {Football (Anthropomorphic World) groans} {Hole appears} Football (Anthropomorphic World): Hey? What's this? Felipebross: I'm very sure it's gonna- {Felipebross and Football (Anthropomorphic World) goes down hole} {Scene pixelated cuts to Boss Stage} {Felipebross and Football (Anthropomorphic World) falling for 3 seconds} {Felipebross and Football (Anthropomorphic World) gets up} Felipebross: Where am I? Orange Ban: Surprise to see me! {Felipebross and Football (Anthropomorphic World)} {Suspense sound plays} Felipebross: OH NOES! IT'S ORANGE BAN AGAIN! Orange Ban: That's right! {evil laugh} Let me tell you the things I've done until now! {Flashback to Curses and the first parts of The BCE Stunt Show: Part 1} Orange Ban: I made Eugenbross say curse words even though he hates cursing. After Eugenbross stopped cursing I heard you were having a sleepover party, and then I wanted to ruin it. When Eugenbross was eating the Ice Cream Cake and Rainbow Jawbreakers, I put these little gizmos inside of them and when Eugenbross slept, he got sent to Antarctica and then, when he waked up, then got sent to Egypt. And worst of all, I created Faroesebross! {Felipebross gasps} Felipebross: You monster! It was YOU who did all of this! Orange Ban: Funny? Isn't it? {laughs evilly} {Football (Anthropomorphic World) gets angry while Felipebross is talking} Felipebross: Funny? I'll show you funny! Football (Anthropomorphic World): I'm calling Icelandicbross! Orange Ban: Try me! {Scene cuts to International Bross Beer Table} Slovenianbross: Zakaj je ta igra tako težko? / Why is this game so hard? Icelandicbross: Það er ekki hvernig þú spilar hann. / That's not how you play it. {Telephone rings 2 times and then 5 times while Belarusianbross is talking} Belarusianbross: Хлопцы, тэлефон тэлефануе. / Guys, the telephone is ringing. Icelandicbross: Ég vona að það er ekki að- / I hope it's not that- Belarusianbross: ЦІХА! / QUIET! {Icelandicbross glares at Belarusianbross} Hungarianbross: Majd vedd fel a telefont. / I'll pick up the phone. {Hungarianbross picks up phone} Hungarianbross: Hallo? / Hello? Football (Anthropomorphic World): We need to talk with Icelandicbross. Felipebross will speak with him. Hungarianbross: Hm, oké. / Um, okay. Icelandicbross: Ég vona að það er ekki um slæmur strákur! / I hope it's not about a bad guy! Indonesianbross: Tenang Icelandicbross, Anda akan tahu. / Calm down Icelandicbross, you'll find out. Hungarianbross: Ja, és az Izlandibross, Felipebross kell beszélni veled. / Yeah, and Icelandicbross, Felipebross need to talk with you. Icelandicbross: Já? / Yes? Felipebross: I'm sorry that this is gonna make you upset, but Faroesebross was created by Orange Ban. Icelandicbross: ÞÚ ÁTT BANNAÐ FRÁ SCRATCH.MIT.EDU? / YOU MEAN THE BANNED FROM SCRATCH.MIT.EDU? Felipebross: Oh my gosh, yes. Icelandicbross: Vitleysa. Felipebross: He is also going to take over the world. Icelandicbross: Ó HELVÍTIS MISKUNN NEI! / OH HELL MERCY NO! Felipebross: Do you and the other international brosses that hate Faroesebross wanna go fight with us? Icelandicbross: Já. / Yes. Felipebross: See you then Icelandicbross! {Icelandicbross hangs up phone} Icelandicbross: Fólk sem hata Færeyskabross aðeins. / People who hate Faroesebross only. {Faroesebross haters get out the chair} Greekbross: Τι συμβαίνει; / What's happening? Icelandicbross: Í dag, það var recolor af Bannaður af Scratch.mit.edu. Hann missti Eugenbross sem gerði okkur að finna hann og hann gerði einnig Færeyskabross. / Today, there was a recolor of the Banned from Scratch.mit.edu. He lost Eugenbross which made us find him and he also made Faroese bross. {Faroesebross haters (except Spanishbross gasps} Spanishbross: Así, así es como va a funcionar. Voy a elegir dos brosses románticas y. / So, here's how it's gonna work. I will choose two romance brosses and. Icelandicbross: Ég velja tvo germönskum brosses og Úkraínskubross. / I'll choose two Germanic brosses and Ukrainianbross. Ukranianbross: Вибере три слов'янських Brosses. / Will choose three Slavic brosses. Spanishbross: Los brosses románticas son ..... / The romance brosses are..... International Bross Beer Table TV Voice: ROMANCE BROSSES HELPING FELIPEBROSS DESTROY ORANGE BAN ARE GALICIANBROSS AND CATALANBROSS. Catalanbross: Em vaig oblidar de posar loció a. / I forgot to put lotion on! Spanishbross: Demasiado. / Too bad. International Bross Beer Table TV Voice: GERMANIC BROSSES HELPING FELIPEBROSS DESTROY ORANGE BAN ARE BERMANGROSS AND SWEDISHBROSS. SLAVIC TIME. AND THE SLAVIC BROSSES HELPING FELIPEBROSS DESTROY ORANGE BAN ARE....... BULGARIANBROSS, CZECHBROSS, AND SLOVENIANBROSS! ALRIGHT, THE 7 OF YOU, THE OBJECTCOPTER WILL PICK YOU UP IN 6 MINUTES. 10 MINUTES LATER..... {Scene cuts back to Boss Stage} Orange Ban: Ha! You think the 9 of you can beat me up? Oh you've gone wrong, so ha! {vs. Orange Banned appears} TO BE CONTINUED Bulgarianbross: Уау! Не мога да повярвам, че съм на друго пътешествие! Но аз съм се уморен. / Wow! I can't believe i'm on another journey! But I'm getting tired now. {Bulgarianbross sleeps} Category:Transcripts Category:Complete Articles Category:Completed Transcripts